Life goes on
by Crestfallen Sentinel
Summary: Shepard and Tali's life goes on.
1. Reorganizing

_Author's notes:_ _This is my new fanfic series about Shepard's life later on. It starts almost immediately after the end of Once and for all. Enjoy._

 **Life goes on**

 **By Sauf'cok**

 _Chapter 1: Reorganizing_

Shepard and Tali were talking about all kinds of things regarding the life they were about to have. They weren't able to have a normal relationship because of the reapers but it hadn't bothered them because they loved each other. But now was the time for a change.

What they didn't expect is that Raan was so approving of their relationship. But Raan was an accepting person and Tali's happiness was the number one thing for her. And boy, Shepard made Tali very happy.

The room's door opened and in walked Garrus and Dr. Michel. They were holding hands together and had happy- looking faces. Tali and Shepard looked at each other and turned their heads back to Garrus and Michel. Then they started laughing like maniacs. Garrus was part amused and part confused.

\- "What's so funny?"  
\- "So you finally got the hint? I was starting to think you would never get it." Shepard said between the laughs.  
\- "Aww, come on Shepard, you know I'm not very good at these things."  
\- "Well congratulations I suppose. You got something to say?"  
\- "The council and admiral Hackett wanted to see you." Michel informed.  
\- "Sounds important. Let them in."

Garrus and Michel left. Tali thought that she should leave too. Then the visitors came in.

The asari councilor spoke first.  
\- "Commander Shepard, how are you?"  
\- " Could be worse, although not much. It's sure going to add a nice amount of scars to the collection."  
\- "Indeed. The galaxy owes you a tremendous debt. One we may not be able to repay."  
The turian councilor continued  
\- "I believe we owe you an apology commander. About the reapers I mean. We were fools."  
\- "You owe me nothing. The reapers are now gone and nothing won't change that."  
The salarian councilor spoke last.  
\- "You still saved the lives of billions of people. That sure is something."  
\- "No, I didn't save them, not me alone at least. This victory belongs to every man, woman and child. And I had a good team watching my back."

The council was surprised that Shepard didn't rub the reaper thing in their faces.

They needed Shepard's advice on one thing. They knew that he was the right one to give it.  
\- "Commander, we need your advice on something.  
\- "Yeah?"  
\- "The reapers changed everything. The ways of the old council are now gone. We need a new kind of goverment for the galaxy. And now that you've unified it, we're sure that all the other races will listen to your advice. Even the Terminus systems have agreed. How should we organize this?"  
\- "Hmm… I have an idea about that. Form a galactic senate with senators from each species."  
The turian councilor spoke.  
\- "That is an excellent idea commander! We will start asking the others about this. Thank you."  
The salarian added.  
\- "If the senate is formed we need a chancellor. Do you have a recommendation?"  
\- "Yes. I recommend admiral Hackett for that one."

Hackett was clearly surprised. Counilors agreed.  
\- "Admiral, do you accept."  
\- "I accept."  
\- "Well then, it is settled."

Hackett had one more question to Shepard.  
\- "Shepard, I'd like to hear what are you going to do now."  
\- "Well, you do know that I'm in a relationship with Tali and we are going to move to Rannoch. The quarians have already started building a house. That means that I'll retire from the Alliance and resign from the spectres."  
The asari councilor spoke.  
\- "We respect your decision and we wish the best for you. But could you work as an advisor for the senate from time to time?"  
\- "I can do that. And you can also contact me if you need a good soldier."  
\- "Thank you, Shepard."

They left and shortly Tali, Garrus and Michel came in. The four then talked about a lot of things and had good laughs.


	2. Informing

_Author's notes:_ _Second chapter of Life goes on. Starts about a day forward from the first chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter 2: Informing

Some hours ago Shepard got confirmation that his proposal of a galactic senate had been approved by everyone. Senators were being elected and Hackett was made the first chancellor. Tali was, of course, very happy about this. But there were some problems. The reapers had moved the citadel to Earth and no one had figured out a way to move it back. It remained in the orbit of Earth. This wasn't a very serious problem and some found the change to be positive. The most important thing after all, was that the citadel is safe and operational.

As usual, Shepard and Tali were in the hospital. Shepard was unable to move much because of all the damage in his body. He was going to start physical therapy at some point but now it wasn't possible. Tali received a call on her omni- tool. She returned soon.

\- "Shala and the rest of the admirals would like to meet you."  
\- "Okay, send them in."

Raan walked in with the other admirals behind her.

\- "John, it is good to see you again."  
\- "Likewise. You wanted to see me?"  
\- "Yes. The rest of the board wants to hear about your relationship with Tali."  
\- "What, you didn't tell the story already?"  
\- "They wanted to hear it from you."  
Han'Gerrel continued  
\- "Indeed Shepard. Please, start from the beginning."  
\- "Beginning huh? Well, I guess that it's safe to say that we've had feelings for each other ever since days of the original Normandy but neither of us had the guts to tell the other. Because of many reasons, such as the pilgrimage."  
Admirals listened as Shepard kept going  
\- "Some time after Tali's treason trial she let it slip that she had feelings for me. Then I told her about my feelings. Then we started dating and here we are."  
This explanation was enough for Gerrel and Koris but Xen had one question.  
\- "And when did you have your, you know… first time?"  
\- "Oh, it was some hours before hitting the Omega 4 relay and the collector base. You see, there was a high chance that none of us was coming back alive."

The admirals nodded. They also had something else on their minds. Raan started.  
\- "There is something we wanted to tell you. It's about the job you mentioned."  
\- "Yeah?"  
Koris continued.  
\- "Shepard, I've been elected as the first quarian senator. We wanted to ask if you were willing to fill the vacant spot in the board."

Shepard was quiet for a moment. Much to the admirals' surprise, he started chuckling. Soon it grew to a full laugh. They just looked at Shepard confused. Shepard then snapped out of the laugh and his face became serious in an eye blink.

\- "You weren't kidding."  
\- "Yes, I wasn't joking."  
Shepard was quiet once again. He needed a moment to process this.  
\- "But I'm not even a quarian."  
\- "Our people and us already consider you to be one of our own. After all you returned our homeworld to us."  
\- "This was a big surprise. If I accept, what are my responsibilities?"  
\- "You would be in charge of our relationship with the geth. The board won't have the same amount of power than earlier but we will be making the most important decisions in close cooperation with the geth."  
\- "If I may ask, why me?"  
\- "The geth haven't forgotten that you saved them. They also are very positive towards you since you kept an open mind about them too. Allowing Legion to join you, for example. For once the board was unanimous about something."  
\- "Riight. Okay, I accept."  
\- "Thank you Shepard."

Now when that was over with, the admirals wanted to inform Shepard and Tali about the progress of building their house.

\- "The building of your house has started just fine. The foundation is ready and we decided to mix some of human and quarian designs for it."  
\- "Good to hear. I can't wait to see it when it is ready."  
Shepard had no way to know but the admirals were smiling.  
\- "We also took care of importing your food."  
\- "Why thank you. But I want to say that I didn't expect you to approve of us."  
\- "We really can't say no to you. You have done so much to us. And we are pretty sure that it applies to the rest of the galaxy too."

Raan, Gerrel, Koris and Xen walked out. Shepard then turned to Tali  
\- "I really didn't expect them to approve. Especially Gerrel and Xen."  
\- "Gerrel is warming up to the concept that the geth are allies. Xen on the other hand seems more stable now."  
\- "Agreed."

They were quiet for some time, just holding hands together and enjoying the peace.  
\- "Tali, there is something I wanted to ask you. Some time ago to be honest."  
\- "What is it?"  
\- "Is there a quarian tradition regarding bonding rituals?"  
\- "There is usually a small ceremony for family and friends. Are you asking me to… bond with you?"  
\- "I am."  
Tali put her hands on her mouth piece and practically squealed.  
\- "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes John!"  
She then threw her arms around Shepard. She ripped off her mask and pressed her lips against his with all the force she could muster. After a while of passionate kissing Tali had to put the mask back on. She was still bouncing on her toes when she sent a message to Shala to tell the news. As soon as Shala saw it, she hurried back. She crushed Shepard in a hug.

\- "That hurts. A lot, I mean."  
Shala didn't let go but she eased off the grip. Tali was laughing like crazy.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares

 _Shepard was on Earth, in the middle of destroyed buildings. Sounds of a raging battle could be heard. He started walking towards those sounds. Enormous piles of bodies were sticking out of the buildings, both reapers and humans. He walked through completely decimated area. He then saw the battle he heard. His whole team was there, holding against the reapers. He tried to get down there and save his team but he couldn't move. Like he was glued to the spot. He watched helplessly as his friends were swarmed by the reapers, one by one. Eventually, Tali was the only one left and she had run out of clips. The reapers didn't swarm her like they did to the others. Instead they just grabbed her and dragged her into a mist that surrounded the site. They just vanished._

 _Shepard could move again and got down checked on his team. Every single one dead. Suddenly, he could hear Tali pleading for help. He hurried towards the voice. She was there, surrounded by nightmarish creatures. They were torturing her with the most painful ways imaginable. Shepard was, once again, unable to move. Once they were done with Tali, the reapers started approaching Shepard. They got closer and closer._

\- "John! Wake up John!" Tali was desperately trying to wake Shepard. She almost jumped back when Shepard bolted up with a loud gasp.  
\- "Keelah John! I was so worried. Are you alright?"  
\- "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."  
\- "Just a bad dream? Don't try it John. You were shaking in your bed, your pulse was crazed and you repeated no the whole time."

Shepard was about to open his mouth but the door of the room opened. Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Michel rushed in.

\- "Shepard, thank goodness. Are you okay?"  
\- "I am now, thanks for asking."

The doctors stayed for a moment but then left.

\- "Tell me about the dream John."  
\- "You don't want to hear it."  
\- "Please John, let me help you."

Shepard was quiet for a moment but then he told Tali about the dream.

\- "I was here, on Earth, all alone. I heard an ongoing battle. All of our friends and you were there, trying to hold the reapers back. I couldn't move. I could just watch as the reapers killed everyone, one by one, except you Tali."  
\- "Keelah John. What did they do to me?"  
\- "They just dragged you into a some kind of mist and you vanished. After that I heard you plead for help. They tortured you, slowly and painfully. Then they came for me but I woke up."

Tali saw terrified look on his face. She put her hand on his cheek.  
\- "It was just a dream. The war is over. They're gone now. It's over." Shepard put his own hand on Tali's.  
\- "I know. It's just that even now they can't leave me alone. Not even in my dreams. They'll probably just haunt me until my days are over."  
\- "Don't say that. Time will heal you scars John."  
\- "I'm not so sure of that. But I'm pretty sure that I won't be getting peaceful sleep any time soon."  
\- "Could you move a bit? I can sleep at your side."  
\- "Are you sure? This isn't very comfortable."  
\- "I am. I want to rest at your side again, my love."

Shepard moved to the side and allowed Tali to climb in. He then took the blanket and covered himself and Tali with it. Like always, they cuddled up close to each other.

With Tali on his side he always rested peacefully.


	4. Casualties

Chapter 4: Casualties

Shepard was alone in his room. Tali had some kind of business with the rest of the quarian admirals. When he was alone he tended to play old human video games. This time was no exception. However, admiral Hackett had requested to see him.

\- "Shepard, good to see you again."  
\- "Likewise admiral. Sorry if I don't get up and salute."  
\- "That's not necessary. I should be the one saluting here. And you can drop the rank too and call me Steven."  
\- "Let's meet up in the middle and keep it Hackett okay? Now you wanted to see me?"  
\- "Unfortunately yes. I didn't want to do this yet but I don't really have other choice. It's time to brief you about the casualties."  
\- "Well it had to come up eventually, no point in delaying now."  
\- "Alright. First we'll look through the fleet and then the ground forces. Now you know that we lost just about 20 % of the fleet but here's the details:  
\- Alliance: 3000 KIA  
\- Turians: 2500 KIA  
\- Asari: 1900 KIA  
\- Salarians: 2100 KIA  
\- Quarians: 1300 KIA  
\- Rachni: 1700 KIA  
\- Batarians: 1000 KIA  
\- Geth: 2200 Mobile platforms, 0 programs  
\- "The geth didn't lose a single program? That's something. What about ground forces?"  
\- "The krogan took the biggest hit as they lost 20000 men. We lost about 16000. We don't have precise info about the others but they suffered heavy losses too. But I think that you've heard enough for today."  
\- "Thank you."

Indeed. Shepard had heard enough but he still wanted to ask a couple of questions before Hackett left.

\- "May I ask you some questions?"  
\- "Of course."  
\- "What has the Normandy done these days?"  
\- "I got them running a lot of search and rescue- tasks as well as transporting materials but I've kept them as close to you as possible."

Shepard didn't have anything more on his mind but something occurred to him.

\- "Those reporters are still prowling there, aren't they?"  
\- "I'm sorry but yes. Everyone tries to get to you. They all want an interview with the hero of the galaxy. Quite a scoop. Miss Al-Jilani is the most persistent of them all.

\- "She is here? Oh no, my day got a lot worse."  
\- "I know that you are not exactly fond of her, but you always burned her ass when she tried something. I enjoy reviewing those interviews. And don't worry, were not letting anyone in."  
\- "A thousand times thank you."  
\- "I have to go now but we'll meet again later Shepard."

He left. Shepard hated knowing that Khalisah was in the same building. She'd probably just try to bring him down like she had always done. It was like that it is her solemn purpose now. But thankfully Hackett was there. After a while Tali stepped in.

\- "Hey again."  
\- "Sorry John. I had to discuss with the board about some things. I don't like leaving you alone."  
\- "It's okay. Hackett kept me company."  
\- "What did you talk about?"  
\- "He had to inform me about the… casualties."

Tali hugged him tightly. She knew that he didn't like going over those things. Especially after the nightmares.

\- "I'm so sorry John."  
\- "Don't be. It had to come up eventually. I just hope that the dreams don't get worse."  
\- "I can always climb up next to you, you know."

She had a somewhat teasing voice but he knew that she really wanted to do so. He didn't mind, of course. In fact he enjoyed it even though the hospital bed is nothing like their bed on the Normandy.

A victory will not be achieved without losses. He knew this better than most.


	5. Drinks with friends

Chapter 5: Drinks with friends

Shepard's healing progress was quick. Now his friends could come and visit him. He liked it since lying on the bed was very boring. First people on the list were Kaidan and James. Tali was, once again, consulting with other leaders.

\- "Shepard, good to see you man!" James was the first one to step inside, Kaidan following closely.  
\- "Likewise James. You forgot the loco?"  
\- "Oh right, yeah I suppose I forgot but I don't feel like calling you that. I have to get you a new nickname." James had a box of bottles with him and he set them on the table. Mostly asari wine, nothing too strong.  
\- "I grabbed some drinks to share."  
\- "Much appreciated."  
Kaidan entered the discussion.  
\- "Good to see you, how are you?"  
\- "Still hurts but not that much anymore. I really want to get out of here though, lying all the day is getting on my nerves."  
\- "I'm sure you'll get out pretty soon."  
James cut in. He was grinning. It looked odd.  
\- "Yeah, Tali is pretty eager to have you out of that bed too. I bet she already wants to get to "relax" with you."  
\- "Funny. But I suppose that's true."

They all opened a bottle. It was nice to have something else to drink. Now if he only could get some real food.

\- "So, what have you been doing lately?"  
\- "I have taken the command of the Normandy and have led all of our missions. Mostly search and rescue and material transportation." Kaidan explained.  
\- "And I have been organizing what's left of our ground forces in cooperation with other officers."  
\- "Have you had any complications with other people?"  
\- "Almost all of the aliens have left now, so no problems with them. Working with Alliance personnel has been smooth."

They chatted there for a time. After about a bottle of the wine, Shepard had to quit drinking.

\- "Okay guys, I can't drink anymore. My head is getting dizzy."  
\- "The great commander Shepard can't handle a drink?"  
\- "Oh come on, I'm already in weak condition. If I wasn't, I could beat anyone in a drinking game."  
\- "Perhaps we should leave you to rest then. And of course, we have work to do. No rest for the damned, eh?"  
\- "Something like that. But it isn't true in my case. If it was, I couldn't get any rest."  
James started walking towards the door but Kaidan didn't follow.  
\- "I'll catch up with you later James, I wish to speak with Shepard in private."

James nodded and left.  
\- "What did you want to talk about?"  
\- "I wanted to apologize about what happened on the Citadel with Udina, and on Horizon too."  
\- "You've already done that."  
\- "They have pressed on my mind. I just wanted to do it again. I was a real asshole."  
\- "Kaidan, the past is now gone."  
\- "But after all the things I said on Horizon? And then pointing a gun at you on the Citadel?"  
\- "I know, it wasn't the nicest thing to happen, but believe me, when we met on Horizon, I still wasn't sure if I was myself or something else and I understood your reaction, after all I was gone for two years. And on the Citadel? You weren't sure who was right. I don't know if I would've been if I was in your shoes. But it is gone now and everything turned out just fine."  
\- "So you really have forgiven me?"  
\- "Yes. You are a good and loyal friend."  
\- "That means a lot to me. Thank you. I should probably go now. But we can meet again and take some more drinks."  
\- "Sounds good. But where did you get those from?"  
\- "You don't know? There is a pile of gifts for you in the lobby, mostly alcohol."  
\- "No one said anything about it."  
\- "Well, people are expressing their gratitude."  
\- "Maybe."  
\- "Anyways, see you later."

And he left. Shepard was alone again but he had a good feeling after talking with friends. And of course, a little dizzy feeling from the wine.


	6. Questions

Chapter 6: Questions

Shepard's condition got better every day. The doctors were amazed by his recovery speed. He could start the physical therapy in a few weeks.

Despite all this positive progress, there were some negative things going on. And now he was facing a new problem, even if it is not that critical. Tali had been aboard the Normandy since there was some trouble in the engineering that Adams and Donnelly couldn't solve themselves. Shepard wanted to get up from the bed and go with her but Chakwas insisted that he should stay.

"Hey again John. What are you doing?" Tali seemed to be in a good mood and no wonder why. She had visited Kasumi. The thief was like a sister to her.

Shepard had his Omni- tool up. "My email- account has received thousands of thank you- messages and more is probably on the way. Didn't know that so many had access to extranet at the moment. Saving the galaxy seems to earn people's gratitude, who knew." He had a sarcastic tone but she knew that he enjoyed this.

But then he added. "And looks like every woman in the galaxy has gotten the idea to send me rather… suggestive messages." When Shepard mentioned this he saw Tali tense. She never liked to see when other women tried to seduce Shepard away. For some reason, he started chuckling softly. "Looks like I'm going to have to disappoint every woman in the galaxy. All but one, that is." This earned a small giggle from Tali.

"I know and I'm having same kind of problem. Many quarians have thanked me for my efforts. However, there has been a bunch of men who are trying to pursue me romantically, not that I'm trying to make you jealous or anything. I am yours, John, and you are mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Tali sat down next to him. His face grew serious and she knew that something bothered him

"There is a thing I should mention. Could you call doc in too?" She did that.

"Now, this might surprise you but I heavily suspect that I or a part of me had been indoctrinated during this time." Both women were truly surprised, maybe even a bit shocked. He continued. "I was exposed to many things which originated from the reapers. So I believe they had been slowly pulling me into their control during the war. But I became 99.9% sure of it when we were charging the beam."

He explained what happened when he was unconscious and they listened carefully. Then he got to the point where he had to make the choice. "I was given three options by the catalyst. Those were control, synthesis and destroy. Now that I think about it, it seems like some sort of test." Tali and Chakwas were confused and asked if he could explain.

"You see, if a part of me had been indoctrinated and the reapers planted these events to my mind, it makes sense if they were trying to make me fall under their control completely. That would've happened if I had picked something else than destroy. That option meant the death of geth and EDI too, so they tried to offer "something better". Good thing that I was able to resist. I can't even think about what would've happened if they had fully indoctrinated me."

Tali and Chakwas understood that he was worried that he was still somewhat under the effect of indoctrination. However Chakwas was positive. "I believe that even if it affected anymore, the reapers gave up on the idea of indoctrinating you, since you picked that option. Plus, the reapers are completely inactive. We haven't detected any kind of activity, but their corpses are being wiped out just in case."

"Good to hear that." Shepard was truly relieved.

The staff was pretty busy with the other patients of the hospital too so Shepard didn't want to take too much of Chakwas' time so she left.

"I still can't get the idea of me being a reaper puppet out of my head. It felt so real." Tali saw the look on his face She hated it when he was burdened with problems. She cupped his cheek with her hand and comforted him.

He pushed away the thought after a while. He tended to forget everything else, except combat and important things when Tali was present. She was, of course, overjoyed that Shepard loved her instead of anyone else in the galaxy.


	7. Softening

Chapter 7: Softening

Shepard was once again about to receive visitors. Liara, Samara and for some reason, Javik, were on the list. Liara also said that she had a surprise for him.

They stepped in and laid a couple of bags on a table. And then Shepard's eyes widened. Real food! This is what he was missing a lot. The food of the hospital was nothing compared to this. Liara and Samara started laughing when they saw Shepard's reaction. Javik had a small smile. They had brought food for themselves too.

They started eating and talking. The first thing was, of course, what they have been up to.

Samara started. "I have used my biotic abilities to clear rubble and lift building materials. Nothing special really. It is good that I haven't been forced to kill anyone. People are too tired to start anything."

Liara had done the same kind of things. She had also used her broker's network to help rebuilding all around the galaxy. Javik on the other hand had used his abilities in locating survivors with rescue patrols. Members of those patrols had obviously had a hard time believing that they were working with a prothean. This amused Javik.

Then something unexpected happened. Liara sat down on Javik's lap. Shepard started chuckling. "Didn't realise that you had feelings." Javik had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew that I had to change my attitude if I was going to live among these primi... the civilizations of today. And I have been heavily affected by the people."

"Though you have to tell me, how did this happen?"

Liara explained. "Now that was a weird story if something. Whenever we had free time, we continued to write a book about the protheans. Javik had already mentioned about it, right? We were going over the mating section." Liara blushed slightly. "And it just happened somehow."

Shepard laughed his head off. "That definitely is something. But stranger things have happened, I suppose."

Then the conversation drifted into future plans. The three proceeded to tell about theirs

Samara was planning to help others as long as needed. She was one of the few remaining justicars so if the order was going to be rebuilt, she would be needed. She was also going to help her daughter, Falere, with the Ardat-Yakshi monastery.

Liara said that she needed to rebuild her network, since the reapers had significantly reduced it's size. About half of it to be exact. She was planning to return to her ship in Hagalaz and keep helping the galaxy by using her contacts and agents.

Javik was going to follow Liara. Help her with all kinds of stuff, writing the book and after the mess started to settle, maybe start a family. This kind of life was unknown to him but like he said before the battle: "I look forward to see what the peace looks like." So no problems with that.

After a while, they left. Shepard thought that he should have foreseen Javik and Liara starting something. Some of the best relationships have a difficult beginning.

But in the end, it didn't really matter.


	8. The friendly stalker

_Author's notes: I apologize for not posting chapters in a long time but I am on my summer holiday and I had a lot of things to do. But now I'm going to continue the story. Enjoy._

Chapter 8: The friendly stalker

Shepard was lying on his hospital bed. He was trying to get some sleep since it was late and dark. He didn't like being alone like this. That was because he had time to think about a lot of things. Suddenly, he got a familiar feeling. Like somebody was watching him. He turned his head towards a couch and a table that were near his bed. He started smiling wryly.

"Come on out." He said. There was no response.

"I know you're there." And Kasumi deactivated her cloak. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"That is no fun Shep. I can't believe this. Now you're going to tell me exactly how you know when I'm there." Shepard just laughed.

"I can't quite explain it but I get a strange feeling every time. I'm getting quite good at this." He smiled.  
"Now you're going to tell me what you are doing here."

"You know, the usual. Just stalking you." She smirked.

"And for how long have you been here?"

"I just got here. I have been giving technical support to the rescue- expeditions and rubble clearers. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yea and all I have done is lie on a bed. I think I'll become crazy. I just want to do something productive. " He scratched his neck.

"Aww come on, Shep. You saved the galaxy. You deserve some rest." She tried to assure him.

"I know but I have been resting pretty long. But let's drop this for now."

"Do I have to leave already? Because I don't really want to." She wanted to talk to Shepard a bit more now that it was peaceful.

"No, you can stay for a while. I don't mind."

"I take it that you want to talk about future plans and such?" She knew about the talks he had had with the others.

"Well, is there anything better to talk about, or are you going to disappear without a trace and don't want anyone knowing? He was only half- joking since he knew what kind of person Kasumi was.

"Not entirely. I'm okay with you knowing. But you know that I'm a thief and that's really the only thing that I am good at so yeah. But I thought about offering my help to Liara. She could really use my skills since she is going to rebuild her network. That way I can do some good and I can also keep an eye on Liara. Can't let her go insane now can I?"

"Okay, sounds like a good idea to me. You are probably aware of my plans."

"Yes, you're going to move to Rannoch, marry Tali and raise a family. Though I'm not sure what are you going to do for a living. I know that you're going to retire from the military, but you are a soldier and you will always be."

"I know, a soldier like me knows the war game, but the quarians have plans to put me in charge of their businesses with the geth."

Kasumi was surprised. "Really? Well I guess that's only wise since the geth trust you the most."

"And if that's not enough I can help the quarian marines. And of course, if something threatens the galaxy again it's most likely that my help is needed." Shepard explained.

Kasumi felt like getting some sleep and leaving Shepard to do the same. Of course, tomorrow will be a hard day of working like usually.

"Alright, I think I should go. It's pretty late already. "She yawned.

"Already? Well, okay. It was nice talking to you. Thanks for visiting."

"See ya later."

She cloaked and left the room. It was quiet again. But after talking with Kasumi he fell asleep quickly.


	9. Krogan surprise-visit

_Author's notes: I apologize for not posting new chapters for a long time but school has been giving some pressure. However I'll now try to post more often. Enjoy_

Chapter 9: Krogan surprise-visit

Shepard heard heavy steps coming from the door. Then the door opened and in rushed Wrex. He grabbed Shepard's hand much the same way than he did when they met on Tuchanka after Shepard died.

"Shepard, it's goddamn good to see you alive and well!" Wrex was speaking very loudly. It was obvious that he was extremely happy.

"Yea, very nice to see you too Wrex, but I'd appreciate if you wouldn't break my hand." Shepard had a wry smile.

"Ha, sorry, forgot that. But you look pretty good when comparing what you were after the reapers were destroyde."

"I've had time, sure."

"I know. And guess whose sorry ass I dragged in here."

Grunt stepped in.

"Battlemaster, you had me worried. For some time I thought you had died." He had a serious face but a relieved tone.

"Shepard dying? Hahaa, that's as possible as a baby-pyjak like you beating me in a fight! And he would have made at least a hellish explosion if that had happened." At moments like these Wrex reminded Shepard of Santa Claus. Probably because of the laugh.

"Quiet, old man. I have much more strength than you."

Shepard had to say something before the two krogan would start to headbutt each other.

"Hold on a moment now, let's keep it civil here." Grunt and Wrex nodded but reluctantly and they sat on the couch.

"You didn't bring Bakara with you?"

Wrex bridled. "No. I let her bang her head against council and the other trivial bureaucrats. She's pretty good at it and the others talk to her rather than me. Understandable. And I can finally get some peace from all those females."

"Need some ice?" Shepard said and they all laughed.

"Anyway, how are your near-futures looking?"

Wrex answered first. "I'm going to unite the krogan under one banner. Then we'll start rebuilding our planet and some of our old colonies."

Shepard nodded. "I get the feeling that there will be a lot of krogan who till try to rebel."

"That's where I come in." Grunt interrupted. "I will act as the general in our battle forces. Opposing forces are no match for me. Just how I like it."

"i'm going to rely on the females when it comes to politics. They have big amount of ideas and are not hot-heads so they'll work well." Wrex explained.

"A wise decision. Though I'm sure you already know what I'm going to do." Shepard guessed.

"Yeah, we do. You didn't liberate Rannoch and unite the geth and the quarians for nothing, did you?"

"I sure didn't."

"Well, our visitor's time is almost up. But we do have on more surprise for you." Wrex nodded at Grunt and Grunt retrieved a case of ryncol bottles for the hallway.

"Ah, ryncol. Sure, I'll have a drink, but there is something I wonder. Why do the people at the reception let you bring this kind of stuff here? One could think they worry about my health."

Wrex just laughed. "Hah, they are very well aware that you are the famous commander Shepard. I'm sure they know you can stand some strong alcohol."

"True, I suppose."

They had plenty of fun. It sort of turned to a drinking contest and Shepard was the winner. Like ryncol didn't affect him at all. Grunt was able to stand and walk but drink had left it's mark. Wrex tried to get up but he fell.

"Well, looks like I have to drag your sorry ass out of here." Shepard helped him up, but walking proved to be a problem.

"Give me a hand Grunt? He weighs like a goddamn hippo. And don't ask me what that is."

They walked Wrex near the lobby. Another krogan, who had been waiting for their return, took Wrex from the shoulder. Shepard heard some of the staff laugh a little. He walked back into his room.

"Good thing that I didn't have to carry him all the way into the lobby. I hear that Khalisah has been demanding an interview and has been camping there." He thought to himself.

He soon returned to his business.


End file.
